<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How You Like Me Now? by thedothatgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755759">How You Like Me Now?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedothatgirl/pseuds/thedothatgirl'>thedothatgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanvids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedothatgirl/pseuds/thedothatgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer Morningstar fan vid - </p><p>"Now there was a time,<br/>When you loved me so.<br/>I couldn't do wrong,<br/>And now you need to know.</p><p>See, I been a bad, bad, bad, bad man.<br/>And I'm in deep.Yeah.<br/>I found a brand new love for this man,<br/>And can't wait till you see.<br/>I can't wait.</p><p>So how you like me now?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How You Like Me Now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Summary : Lucifer character study. Fallen Angel, King of Hell. Currently in LA, living the high life of wine, women and song, or sex drugs &amp; rock n'roll. But evil doers beware - it's his job to punish you.<br/>Duration 2:10mins<br/>Song by The Heavy .<br/>Edited April 2020.</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p>Downloads<a href="http://www.artofvidding.co.uk/lucifer/HowHQ130.zip"> here</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was primarily an excuse to use some of the fun party/fight scenes in Lucifer. Nothing more. No in depth analysis. That's not to say Lucifer doesn't have layers - like an onion - but you won't find them here. I'm just pleased to have made another vid in less than a year. And I'll take that every time.  Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>